


Clandestine

by rhysandh



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Human Trafficking, International Crime, Mafia AU, OC is an assassin, Romance, Sasori is a crime lord, Smut, Supernatural Shenanigans, and he respects women, flirty Sasori, it's gonna be a ride, lots of mysteriousness, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysandh/pseuds/rhysandh
Summary: Kids are disappearing left and right. Some turn up dead. Thankfully, none of the deaths have been in Sasori's territories and he plans to keep it that way. But who's responsible and why? By the way, did he mention that someone wants to kill him as well?
Relationships: Sasori/OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new long term story I'm starting. I'm super excited about it. But its been a while since I've written anything so be gentle please :). I also plan to continue You are Valubale to Me for those reading that. I haven't abandoned it, but I do want to make some changes to it before I continue. Anyway hope you can enjoy this in the meantime.

SASORI'S POV

Sasori leaned back in his chair scrutinizing his future ‘bodyguard’. He tried to tell them he didn’t need one. He was capable of protecting himself. Nevertheless...

“You’re quite young,” he said casually, his eyes roving over her slight frame. 

One of his guards, Deidera opened his mouth to reply, but another voice interrupted him. 

“We’re almost the same age. I read your profile and I promise you I can take you on or any other goon you have to throw at me if you want to test me further,” Asha said, forcing a smile. 

Sasori smirked. Clearly she didn’t like being looked down upon. Maybe this arrangement wouldn’t be so bad if her buttons got pushed so easily with only a few choice words. She could prove to be quite entertaining for him. 

“Watch your tone,” Dediera said, pushing the girl closer to him. She knocked his hand off and stepped further into the room. Her eyes openly roamed over him in his seated position and caught his eye. 

He raised a brow at her, amused by the way she tensed up at getting caught ogling him. He wanted to tease her but held back. Sasori knew he was easy on the eyes and judging from her first assessment of him it will be interesting to see how their interactions play out. 

After all, she was beautiful herself with dark curls framing her face and smooth brown skin revealed to him by a pair of high-waisted shorts she wore. 

She stopped in front of him, meeting his stare evenly with her arms crossed. 

“I’m assuming you’re aware of the reason we hired your family and requested you specifically,” he said. 

Asha nodded curtly. “Yes...someone, you don’t know who yet, wants you dead for some reason and a formal bounty has been put out. All I know is that they’re from a rival organization and I’m supposed to accompany you wherever you go - just for now,” she quickly added. 

Sasori hummed in agreement. He didn’t need her following him around constantly. He knew she lived up to her reputation as he’d witnessed her work firsthand years ago. But he didn’t expect such a small looking girl to be responsible for the destruction she’d caused. 

He knew she was strong. But with her small stature, having her following him around as a bodyguard was sure to get judgement and cause some of the more stupid brats in his organization to assume he’s weakened and can be easily overthrown. 

Well, they will be surprised to find out that’s not the case if they ever were to try. His insides fluttered at the thought of the carnage he could wreak. It’s been a while since he let go like that.

“Yes, my team and I,” he gestured toward Deidera. “aren’t sure who it is yet but we have a list of suspects. Your job will be to help me weed them out in addition to accompanying me on my daily excursions,” he said lightly, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

Asha rolled her eyes. Sasori decided to keep pushing, though. 

“For now, Deidera will show you to your room. It will be close to mine, just a door down,” he blatantly hinted. 

Asha scoffed. “Thank you. And thanks for that extra information I’ll be sure to make good use of it.” 

Sasori knew she was being sarcastic but decided to play along. He took her hand in his and lowered his mouth. His lips lightly brushed her skin in a small kiss. “The pleasure’s all mine. And I look forward to it,” he crooned, flashing her a blinding smile before letting her go. 

He chuckled. Delighted by the way she gaped at him in shock. She was speechless. Good. 

He gestured for Deidera to show her out and said, “We’ll meet again later in the evening to go over our schedule for the next few weeks.” 

The girl clearly didn’t know how to respond. All she could manage was a nod and followed Deidera out of the room. 

Sasori licked his lips. He had begun to grow bored over the past few months but luckily someone decided they wanted his head and as a result this girl was dumped on him. He took a sip from the glass of red wine sitting next to him and swirled it around. 

Oh, what fun he was going to have with his new toy. 

ASHA'S POV

The guard shoved her forward. Asha swiped his hand away from her and approached her new client. 

She resisted the urge to flip Sasori off. He was sitting as if he had all the time in the world, smiling as if he knew something funny she didn’t. 

The sunlight streaming into the room from the large glass windows illuminated his blood red hair and slightly tanned complexion. He had deep pools of brown eyes and a killer jawline. He could easily be a model. 

She wouldn’t admit it out loud ever, but her client was outrageously attractive. 

She caught his eyes and tensed. A simpering grin adorned his face letting her know he knew she was checking him out. She felt her face heat up but did her best to keep her expression neutral. 

She’s never been sent on a job where she had to protect someone. It was always just kill. But now she would actually have to interact with her client and frequently at that. Not that this was any better. Sasori was still a high class criminal known for his own brand of violence using sharp deadly chakra strings that could control people or slice them. 

He wasn’t exactly someone she took pride in protecting. 

She wondered what went through her parents heads when they decided to send her. 

Standing before him in much closer proximity she became slightly more nervous under his intense stare and crossed her arms. 

He asked her if she knew why she was sent to him and she gave him what little knowledge she had on the topic. Her father hadn’t told her much before sending her away. Sasori then informed her that they had a list of suspects and that she would help interrogate them. 

Easy enough, she could do that. 

Then the flirting started. Asha was surprised by how openly and casually he hinted to wanting to sleep with her. At least that’s what it sounded like he meant. She wasn’t used to getting such attention since most of her life she only interacted with her cold and aloof family. 

She didn’t mind the attention. It felt nice but unexpected. She knew she should remain professional. But part of her desperately wanted to take up his offer. 

Instead she gave him a snarky reply not thinking anything of it and the next thing she knew he had taken her hand in his and kissed it. His lips just barely brushed the surface of her skin, but still sent tingles down her spine. They were soft, she’d give him that.

The bastard then said it was his pleasure and fixed her with a predator’s gaze as if to trap her. His voice was rich and smooth, and promised dark intriguing things. 

And what did he mean by looking forward to it? Did he actually want her to come to his room? She knew he wasn’t serious but it was hard to tell. She couldn’t get a good read on him and it unnerved her. His stare, his voice, his presence engulfed her invading her scenes. 

In the end she didn’t know what to say and, embarrassingly enough, just gaped like a fish and then followed the guard, Deidera out of the room. 

Deidera led her down a hallway turning every so often. The walls and spaces were adorned with various pieces of art: portraits, landscapes, small sculptures, pottery. It was like Sasori had his own art museum. 

Asha marveled at some of the larger paintings that took up entire walls. 

Suddenly, Deidera spoke up catching her attention. “Hey, umm. Don’t worry about Sasori too much. He’s always like that,” he said waving his hand dismissively. “He may be a slut, but he doesn’t mean any harm.” 

Asha let out a disbelieving laugh. A fuckboy that never meant any harm? That’s rich. 

“It’s fine I can handle myself and Sasori if I need to.” 

“I’m sure you could,” he said looking over his shoulder. “I’ve seen what you can do.” 

She raised a brow. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I saw what you did to that ANBU squad at the auction two years ago. Sasori was there too. It was hella impressive, but downright scary. Even for me.” 

Sasori’s seen her work? Her ability to leave her victims in catatonic shock? She was kind of surprised. He’d seen what she was capable of but still talked to her like she was any other ordinary girl. He wasn’t scared? He so obviously expressed his sexual interest in her so probably not but still…

Anyone who knew who she was and what she was capable of either steered clear or tried to kill her. Thus was the life of a lonely assassin. 

Once Deidara showed her where she’d be staying. He pointed down the hall and jokingly said, “Well that’s Danna’s room if you ever want to...you know,” he winked at her. 

She forced a laugh, told him goodbye and shut the door. The bedroom she was to stay in was large, maybe a bit bigger than her own room back home. She plopped herself on to the bed and sighed. 

Sasori was a strange man. That’s to be expected though considering he’s a crime boss. But she’s met gangsters and high ranking criminals before. Yet, she’s never really encountered anyone like him. He came off as dangerous but still charming. Charismatic even. Now that was a dangerous trait indeed.

What did she know anyway? She barely spoke to anyone let alone had any friends. 

His piercing eyes that seemed to beg for her attention popped up in her mind and she blushed. 

Well, she will just have to wait and see how all this plays out over the next couple months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

SASORI'S POV

The kitchen was silent as Sasori skimmed news headlines on his phone. None of them particularly concerned him except for one. It read: 15 Year Old Aimoto Sato’s Body Found. 

According to his intel the boy had gone missing two weeks prior on his way back from school. His body was found in a dumpster in Kanish Harbor. What surprised Sasori the most was the state his body was found in. It had been burned. Charred beyond recognition but whole. 

Sasori clicked his tongue and took a long sip from the cup of tea he prepared for himself. 

Aimoto’s case wasn’t unique. He had been one of many children that have gone missing in the last several months. Most of them were still missing. Any that turned up were found in the same state as Aimoto. 

However, what fascinated him the most was where these disappearances were taking place. So far none of the missing kids had been from territories under his occupation. They’d been from the territories of rival organizations. 

This was the only reason why he hadn’t done anything about it because he didn’t see it as his business. He suspected foul play though and was unsure how to approach the situation. 

If all these disappearances and murders were carried out under the orders of Fugaku and Minato he wanted to know why? 

Were they trafficking kids now? Is that what their operations had come to? If so he would intervene and put an end to it. But part of him knew that couldn’t be the case because some of the kids were turning up dead. Their deaths were getting media coverage. And that’s what stumped him. Fugaku and Minato would never let the news media cover something like this if they were responsible. 

Sasori massaged the bridge of his nose. There was much work to be done. On top of these disappearances, someone put a bounty on his head. 

His eyes flickered to the time on his phone. It was almost 9:oo p.m. 

Asha should be meeting him here soon to go over their itinerary. He was excited by the prospect of spending more time with her. 

He had heard of her before and seen what she could do. After witnessing the state of shock she left those pitiful ANBU guards in he longed to meet her but never had any excuse to. 

The brief kiss he gave her pleased him. Especially the look on her face when he took her hand. He wanted to see just how expressive she could be. 

At that precise moment he heard light footsteps and the door to the kitchen slowly opened. 

Asha peeked her head in and saw him sitting at the kitchen table intently watching her. 

He waved. 

“Glad you could make it. I hope the kitchen wasn’t too difficult for you to find,” he said, drinking in her lovely appearance. 

“Haha, very funny,” she said, taking a seat next to him, careful to keep a respectable distance. “I happen to live in a pretty big mansion myself you know.” 

“I’m aware,” he said lightly. “But it’s not exactly the same layout, is it.” 

His eyes followed her movements as she plucked a strawberry from a bowl sitting on the center of the table. 

“No. I guess it’s not,” she replied, meeting his gaze. “Soo, what do we have to go over?” 

He smiled gleefully. You will find out soon, doll.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think :)

**Asha POV**

She was still reeling from the kiss earlier that day. But damn it she was an assassin. She shouldn't be so affected by it. She's had to engage in intimacy before.

Sasori had texted her earlier that day after Deidera came by her room again to give his number. He'd told her to meet him in the kitchen at 9:00 p.m. to go over his schedule. It was a simple message, no innuendos or flirtatious remarks.

Asha hoped he wouldn't try anything. But a deeper more carnal part of her wanted him to. She wouldn't lie, but what little affection he first showed her was enthralling. Physical acts of any kind weren't something she was used to and the few times she's had to sleep with her target don't count. They were emotionless and detached. Nothing she particularly missed.

If she were truly honest with herself, she'd say she was starved of genuine human connections.

Asha rounded a corner and saw a door, which she figured led to the kitchen. She poked her head inside and low and behold, the man she was tasked with guarding, the man who she was pretty sure didn't need a bodyguard, was sitting at a large table in the corner of the kitchen.

His lips curved in an easy smile. He gave her a lazy wave and gestured for her to come sit.

"Glad you could make it. I hope the kitchen wasn't too difficult for you to find," he said, teasingly, his velvet voice ensnaring her.

"Haha, very funny." She eased into the seat next to him. "I happen to live in a pretty big mansion myself you know."

He tilted his head. "I'm aware. But it's not exactly the same layout, is it."

She spotted a bowl of strawberries and plucked one, taking note of how his lidded eyes followed her movements.

"No. I guess not." She met his gaze evenly. "Soo what do we have to go over?"

A saccharine smile spread across his face looking as if he was about to give her the most exciting gossip.

Asha shifted nervously. "A lot," he stated simply. "There have been disappearances all over Tougawa. Mostly kids."

Asha raised a brow. "How does that concern you at all? " She drew out slowly. Last time she checked missing children wasn't exactly something she expected a notorious crime lord to care about.

He didn't seem taken aback at all by her suspicion and regarded her. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"It's a lot of kids. It's only been about six months and seventy three kids between the ages of eight and seventeen have vanished into thin air."

Her eyes widened at that fact. That was a lot of kids for such a short time period and in one city at that. She could only think of one reason for the disappearances.

"Well, it's got to be large scale human trafficking. That many kids gone without a trace, it's the only logical explanation." She popped another strawberry into her mouth, savoring the small fruit.

Sasori focused on her mouth, his eyes taking on a glazed look. "Hmm. I thought so too initially, but then the disappearances started getting news coverage and some bodies turned up in a couple of garbage dumps.

He slid his phone in front of her.

Asha gasped at the picture she saw. It looked like a body. But it was burned and barely recognizable. There was no discernable face and it looked as if part of their had melted together.

She shuddered. Asha had seen and done some pretty messed up things considering her line of work but the mangled body shown in this photo would be a topper.

Sasori took his phone back and pocketed it. "At first it looked as if the other gangs could be the ones behind the disappearances, but they would not dispose of the bodies in such a careless manner for the cops to find and the media to cover." He pushed his laptop near the center so she could see his screen.

"The method of killing is also suspicious since they're just kids. And it doesn't make much sense to be killing your merchandise."

Merchandise? She pressed her lips into a thin line, disgusted by the way he easily objectified the children.

She felt his gaze and looked up to see him smiling wryly at her. "Don't worry. I'm just parroting how some of the other gangs view the people they buy and sell. It's nothing but business to them."

Asha blinked. Her distaste must have been easy for him to read. She wasn't always as stoic as she liked to be sometimes.

"My organization doesn't participate in trafficking people. We traffic plenty of other illicit things but I draw the line at human beings." He pulled up a calendar on his laptop and scrolled to today's date.

Huh, a crime lord with a conscience...of sorts. Asha supposed that there's a first for everything.

She glanced at his sharp profile.

If it wasn't any formal gang, it could be a ragtag team of delinquents just trying to gain recognition. But that seemed highly unlikely considering that the High Order regulates who can conduct organized criminal activity.

She bit her lip. Maybe it was a-

She abruptly grabbed his arm."Sasori, what about a demon?"

He languidly glanced to where she grabbed him. "Perhaps," he said, turning back to his laptop.

She noticed that he didn't try to shake her off.

"It's a plausible explanation. But demons tend to be much more subtle in how they lure their victims. These attacks are quite the opposite."

Asha opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it and visibly deflated.

Sasori laughed lightly and said, "Don't worry. I haven't completely dismissed the possibility. But for now I want to focus on this." He nodded to his screen.

She sat up in her seat and scooted forward. She groaned internally. This man was busy everyday for the next three weeks. As the head of an organization where he could just let his subordinates handle his shit, he sure kept himself busy.

"I plan on investigating these disappearances as well as the person after me. In two days time, you, some of my men and I are going to Manwal where most of the kids have been vanishing from."

"Okay," she said, fidgeting in her seat.

"As for your duties to me," he said silkily. "Wherever I go, you accompany me. I told Deidera and the others that I didn't need an outside guard, but they insisted."

Suddenly, he took Asha's chin in his hand and gently turned her to face him. "So now that you're here let me be clear, doll. I don't trust you. I know who you are and who your family is. And I know how they operate. If I ever find out that you're working against my best interests I will make your life as excruciatingly miserable as possible."

His threatening words did not match the calm almost serene look in his deep honey colored eyes. His grip on her chin tightened painfully.

"Sasori, let go," she hissed in pain, trying to pry his fingers off. But his grip was unrelenting.

He observed her coolly before slowly loosening his hold and cupped her chin like a lover.

He came forward and inhaled as if he were smelling a divine dessert. His nostrils flaring as his eyes bore into hers. His other hand wrapped around the back of her head, pulling her closer.

Asha swallowed thickly and licked her lips, nervous about what he would do.

Sasori zeroed in on her mouth, his pupils blown wide and lips slightly parted.

She could feel her face heat up and a familiar heat pool in her belly.

This was wrong. She should not be feeling this hot. She should not want to wrap herself around him like a vice and feel just how smooth his skin is after he threatened her.

"I may not trust you. But that doesn't mean we can't both enjoy ourselves since we're stuck in each other's company," he murmured, smoothing his thumb over her cheek.

His lips looked soft and inviting and were coming closer and closer until he was a hair's breadth away.

Suddenly, her phone went off and she jumped in her seat, relieved but somewhat disappointed that the moment was ruined.

Sasori glared at the small piece of technology as if it personally offended him. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs waiting for her to take the call.

Asha mumbled a quick sorry and checked the ID. She sucked in her lower lip. It was Ranveer. She really didn't feel like dealing with him right now so she silenced the call.

"You're not going to take that?" He asked, indifference evident in his brown eyes.

She fiddled with the device. "Umm, no. I don't really...talk to this person much," she said in a small voice.

He hummed, his hand came to rest on her knee massaging in small circles. "My offer from before still stands," he purred, resting his elbow on the table.

"I-I couldn't. I'm not - I don't...usually like sleeping with strangers." She brushed her hair behind her ear and pointedly looked down, careful to avoid his eyes.

She could feel heat rising to her cheeks.

"You don't enjoy casual hook ups," he affirmed.

"No. Not really. I've had to do them before for work and I never enjoyed them, if you can believe that."

He sighed. "No, I believe you. It's just - you're different from what I was expecting."

Asha cocked a brow. What exactly was he expecting? Did he think she would just be some mindless cold killer that would do anything to get the job done regardless of the consequences?

That's what her family expected of her and she has succeeded in holding up those expectations to an extent.

"Well, what were you expecting?"

He opened his mouth to reply but she interrupted him. "I'm not the aloof cold assassin you probably wanted." She looked up to see him listening intently, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"I-I can be like that when I want. But I don't...enjoy it," she finished, gripping her pajamas bottoms.

He decided not to comment on her assumption and tilted his head. "Aren't you supposed to inherit your family's business?"

She frowned tightly, not liking where this conversation was going. "Yes, but -"

She cut herself off. She couldn't finish that sentence. The truth was she didn't want the business. She doesn't have what it takes to head assassination schemes, no matter how hard her family tried to beat it into her.

But she could not reveal that to a man, a crime boss, she just met. She didn't know why. It's not that she thinks he'll rat her out, because her parents certainly didn't know she has no interest in inheriting their work or returning home, for that matter. But rather, it's like he said.

She also didn't trust him.

* * *

**Sasori POV  
**

He could tell she was apprehensive to share much about herself. It was understandable considering his station. He was reluctant to share as well.

It wasn't personal as much as it was that there was a bounty issued out for his death and considering that her family serviced whoever the highest bidder was - well, her loyalties could change on a whim if his unknown assassin offered her family more money to see him dead.

It really didn't help that this girl was incredibly cute. The way she anxiously fidgeted under his watchful gaze, tore down the image he had of the Arar family's best assassin and prodigy child, especially considering her chakra abilities with electricity.

In order to obtain such skill she must have had a painful childhood. He could so obviously see it in her eyes, the sorrow.

He stood and scanned her tense posture, despondent that he would not be able to enjoy the feel of her lithe body against his.

"I won't bother you with questions you don't want to answer. But despite what you might hear about my activities, I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with." His corner of his mouth tugged into a small smile, seeing her obvious blush.

"Remember, in two days we move out. Do whatever preparations you need to do before then."

Asha simply nodded, once again unsure of what to say.

Sasori looked down at her and clenched his hands. He had a strong urge to smooth her hair, but thought better of it and said goodnight before leaving the kitchen.

She was definitely not what he was expecting. He demeanor was timid, tired even. But she definitely did not carry that air of haughtiness he usually experienced with professional assassins.

This was much better.

He sighed wistfully, excited by the prospect of opening her up and seeing what made her tick.


End file.
